Another Man Saw She Was Beautiful
by Nellie Lovett 'Barker
Summary: What if Judge Turpin never liked Lucy. Instead, he found someone else.
1. Prologue

Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford were wandering through the market. They were surrounded in a sea of people. Hundreds of vendors were selling. People were purchasing things every where you looked. Bargaining and conversations sounded from every corner. But both the Judge and Beadle had one thing on their minds. Pretty women.

They were looking for someone for the Judge to wed. After all, one of the most respected men in all of London should not be a bachelor for too long.

"'Ow about that one, me lord?" the beadle asked. He gestured with his walking stick towards a dark haired woman that was buying some fruit.

The Judge thought it over. "No, she's not very beautiful. Her hair doesn't go well with her pale face."

Beadle Bamford searched the crowd over again. This time he spotted a woman with yellow hair. "What about that one?" he suggested, once again pointing with his stick to show who he was talking anymore. "Lucy Barker, I think her name is. Married o' course. That can be taken care of easily though."

Judge Turpin shook his head. "True, she may be pretty; however, many women have blonde hair in this blasted city. My bride should be…unique." Tired of his assistant's failed attempts, he looked around for himself. He scanned the waves of brunettes and blondes, looking for someone beautifully different. Only a few beats passed after he spotted her. The perfect wife stood right before his eyes.

The Judge tapped the Beadle on the shoulder to attract his attention. "I found her. She's perfect." He inclined his head towards the woman. "She's beautiful and no one has dark red hair like that. It's light enough not to contrast with her pale face."

The Beadle looked at her up and down, eyeing her greedily.

"Excellent choice, me lord. Recently widowed too, she is. It'll be easy getting her to wed you, sir,"

Turpin nodded his head. "Who better to help her get over all her grief than me?" The Beadle agreed silently. "well then, tomorrow, we shall start conceiving a plan to get her to marry me." More to himself than anyone else, he added, "Nellie Lovett, you will be mine."

**A/N: I'm sorry this is short. The chapters will be longer. I know Albert most likely died later than when this takes place, but in order to make the story work, he has to have died. Review please!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/n: This chapter is going to be from Nellie's point of view. It'll switch between characters from time to time. **

* * *

Nellie Lovett was walking back to her meat pie shop on Fleet Street. She was carrying a ten pound sack of flour over her shoulder and had a slight limp due to the extra weight. She usually had her husband, Albert, to help her carry it. It was the first time she had bought anything since he had passed on a few days ago. 

_Poor bugger, _she thought._A tiny little slip of an extra ingredient and 'e died of one of 'is favorite types of pies. _She sighed a bit. _ Alright, maybe the extra ingredient 'appened to be arsenic. And maybe when it fell on the pie, I never tried to bake another one. Although, if he been nice to me and appreciated wot I did once in a while, I would've brushed most of it off._

She knew the real reason why she 'accidentally' took Albert's life was not only because he was abusive and mean. There was another person who stole her heart. Benjamin Barker was the complete opposite of grumpy, fat ol' Albert. Ben was kind, gentle, and sweet. There was only one problem. Benjamin, being the perfect man he was, was already married.

_Silly lit'le nit, that Lucy is. Never worked a day in 'er life. She don't deserve 'im. _Nellie rounded the corner of Fleet Street and could see her shop as she got closer._ Well, I s'pose I don't either. I may not be perfect, but I'd still be twice the wife she is! _She entered the door to her shop. It wasn't the cleanest of places but it was still clean enough to work and live in.

She set the heavy bag on top of the counter. Her muscles ached in relief. Taking a look around her shop, she figured she would start to clean for the next day when her shop would reopen after a two day break. She took the days off telling her saddened customers that she need time to grieve and say good bye to Albert. _Who'd of thought they'd actually believe it._

She grabbed a broom from the broom cupboard at the far end of the kitchen and began to sweep.

As she started her work, Benjamin Barker was making his way down the steps from the room he rented above. He opened the door to her shop, walked in, and closed it quietly. Nellie was so busy in her thoughts, she never noticed him entering the place.

"Hello Nellie!" He greeted cheerfully with a smile.

Mrs. Lovett jumped. She had not expected any one to come into the room.

"Benjamin! You gave me a fright. Me poor old 'eart can't take very many surprises." She said while clutching her hand to her chest as if her heart was about to jump out. Ben chuckled.

"Why Nellie Lovett, you're younger than me! You 'ave plen'y of years to go before you get old!"

"Me weary bones says otherwise, Mr. B," she let the broom lean on the table closest to her. She rubbed her arms which were still sore from carrying the bag of flour.

"Well, Nellie, I assure you I didn't come down 'ere just ta scare you. I have the rent for this month." He held out his hand. In it were several coins.

"It's not the first of the month yet! Ya still 'ave three more days before you have to pay." She said, slightly confused.

"Lucy and I figured, well mostly me, since the price of meat is getting' 'igher, we could pay a bit early." He said shyly. "And, er, wot with the death of Albert, you could use the money."

Nellie sighed. _So that's wot this is all about._

"Ben, ta tell ya the truth, I did mosta the work when 'e was alive. 'E would just sit in 'is chair all day long."

"Oh," his bright smiled had started to fade. "Not the most helpful man then, I s'pose."

"No, not really."

"I'm sorry. Nellie, please, take the money for all your troubles."

Nellie looked at his still outstretched hand. She sighed again.

"Oh, alright. Only this time though. I'm not a charity case." She took the money carefully, avoiding touching his skin. She felt as if her stomach did flips when it _did_happen.

Ben nodded. "I know. You can take care of yourself. You're a strong woman." She turned away to hide the blush that began to rise in her cheeks.

"I'm not that strong. If I was, I would 'ave 'ad no problem carrying that bag of flower from the market ta 'ere." She pointed to the bag that lay forgotten on the counter. Ben's mouth fell open in shock.

"You carried that all the way over 'ere! You must be tired!" he exclaimed.

Nellie shook her head. "I'm fine. Me arms are sore, but that's it."

Ben took the broom from the table that it laid against. "I can sweep for you. It wouldn't be any trouble."

The red-haired woman laughed at him softly. "I said 'me arms are sore' not 'me arms are 'bout to fall off!'"

He put the broom back down. "Sorry. Nellie, if you need anything, anything at all, I can 'elp you."

"Of course, Ben." She got closer to him to grab the broom. "However, I think Lucy will be needing your attention all the time now."

He looked at her questioningly.

"The baby, remember! She'll be havin' a baby soon."

"Oh, right!" Benjamin suddenly got a glazed look in his eyes. The landlady knew what it was. He would always get that look when he was thinking of his Lucy. She rolled her eyes. _Why did I 'ave to bring 'er up? _She thought miserably.

"I bet if it's a boy, it'll be the spittin' image of ya." Nellie commented. Her words snapped Ben out of his dream.

"If it's girl, I bet it'll look exactly like y-" he stopped himself. Nellie gave him an odd look. "Lucy. You know, Lucy of course."

"Well, yes, she is the mother." Mrs. Lovett shook her head. She must've imagined him beginning to say the word 'you.'

"Benjamin!" a voice called sweetly down from the floor above. "I have tea ready!" _Lucy._ Ben turned to the staircase that led to his room.

"I'll be up in a minute dear!" he yelled back to her. Even as he shouted, Nellie still thought he had the voice of an angel. He turned to face her again. "I guess I have to go now."

"It was nice to 'ave ya around while it lasted."

Ben gave a warm smile that made Nellie melt. "It was good to talk to someone other than Lucy, so thank you. I mean no offence to 'er, but all she talks about is the baby. I'm already nervous as it is!"

"I'm sure you'll be a fine father."

"Thank you."

Poor Mrs. Lovett had nothing to say. She just looked him in the eyes, wondering what thoughts were running through his mind.

"Benny!" Lucy's voice sounded again.

Ben straightened up. "Bye. I'll see you tomorrow!" He dashed up the stairs.

"Bye Benjamin. My dear Ben." She whispered to herself. Her gaze followed the path he took up the flight of stairs until he vanished into the room above. "Never will you know how much I love you." She down at the closest table and held her head in her hands.

When a shadow passes her window, she looked up. Judge Turpin was standing at the shop door pointing to the sign that hung there. Beadle Bamford stood there next to him, nodding his head. Although their voices' were muffled she could catch pieces of their conversation.

"We'll… back tomorrow. Perfect…bride..."

"She … say… yes. Who… not… be...married… you?"

Nellie watched as they walked away. _I must be going crazy! First, I think I hear Ben starting to say 'you' 'stead of 'Lucy.' Now this? From wot lit'le I 'eard, Judge Turpin must be plannin' on marrin' me! That can't be possible!_


	3. Chapter 2

Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford sat in the judge's living room. The beadle was flipping the pages of Turpin's books idly. He stared at the pictures not caring much for the words. The judge sat in a large armchair holding his head with one hand and drumming his fingers with the other.

"What could we do to attract 'er attention?" the beadle asked. "I mean, she already knows who you are."

Turpin glared at him. "Are you trying to tell me that you think we should give up already? It hasn't even been a day since I decided that I would marry Nellie Lovett. We haven't thought of plan yet."

"No, no, not give up me lord." He said in a rushed manner. "I was simply saying wot _more_ can you do?"

The judge stood up and started to pace in the large room. It was so silent, his footsteps echoed off the walls.

"We can do much more!" he turned abruptly to face the beadle. "Firstly, we can start making frequent trips to her meat pie emporium. That way, she can see a different side of me. The one that likes to talk about nature and London."

The Beadle gave him a quizzical look. "Me lord, you 'ate both o' those things."

Turpin rolled his eyes. "Of course I do. She doesn't have to know that though."

The Beadle made a soft "oh" sound. The judge continued moments later.

"Second, when we do go, we shall be sure to bring her a gift. No woman can resist jewelry." We'll have to get her flowers to of course." He look to the beadle and noticed he just stared intently at him. 'Well, why aren't you writing this down? No doubt you'll forget by tomorrow and I will not repeat it."

With that the Beadle started to search for a quill, some ink, and paper. When he found some, his hand zoomed across the page. His messy scrawl summarized everything the judge told him.

"Don't lose it either. We don't want any one to find it. No one should know about this until it is certain that she'll say 'I do.'"

The Beadle inclined his head to acknowledge his words.

"Thirdly, we should invite her over for a ball once in a while. We can tell her that many highly respected people will be there."

"Me lord, if I may speak, her shop was to reopen today. Shouldn't we go over there? We might as well start today."

"I suppose so."

"Well," the Beadle looked to the clock, "her shop opens in one hour. Shall we head to the market to buy her gifts?"

"An excellent idea my friend."

They grabbed their coats and left to the door. They took a carriage to the market. The ride was short, though. When they arrived, they knew exactly where to go. The judge and Beadle made their way through the crowd. They weaved around people to get to the flower stand.

"Daisies, I think, will be good enough." The judge said. He paid the vendor in exact money, since he didn't wasn't to carry useless change around.

They fought their way through the crowd once more to find a jewelry seller. They bought a low priced necklace since they didn't want to spend too much money so soon.

Turpin shoved the necklace in his coat pocket and held the set of half a dozen flowers limply in his hand. They exited the crowded market and hailed another carriage. They rode the carriage to Fleet Street and stopped at Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium.

Several people were already waiting in front of the closed doors for the moment to arrive when it would open after two days without any pies.

The judge and beadle stepped off the carriage and waited along side the others. No more than a minute later, Nellie Lovett opened the shop, greeting her customers happily. People hurried to find seats. Nellie already had fresh pies on the counter. Judge Turpin and Beadle Bamford found an empty seat near the counter.

"She can't over look us if we are this close to where she prepares the pies." The judge reasoned to friend. He laid the flowers and necklace on the table.

The number of the people in the shop increased greatly. Customers soon had to sit at the tables outside.

Nellie was busy scurrying around the kitchen, taking and filling orders. She came to the Judge's table after a few minutes passed.

"'Ello sirs! Sorry ta keep ya waitin'. Wot can I get for ya?" she asked with a bright smile.

The Beadle piped up first to order. "Two pies and some gin."

"Okay. And for you Judge Turpin?"

"I'll have a pie and a glass of ale."

"Alright, I'll get it as quick as I can." She hurried to her counter and got the order ready.

"When will you be givin' 'er the gifts, me lord?" the beadle questioned.

"Soon enough," Turpin responded. "I'll give them to her when she gets back with the food."

Almost as if on cue, Nellie returned carrying to sets of plates and glasses.

"'ere ya go dearies." She said, setting the things down on the table. "Two pies for you." She placed the plate in front of Bamford. "One pie for the Judge. Then, gin and ale." She smiled again. That will be two pennies."

They each handed her one coin. "Thank ya." She was just about to leave when the judge called her back.

"Mrs. Lovett?"

"Yes, sir?"

"I have something for you." He grabbed the daisies from the table and handed them to her.

Nellie's eyes widened. "For me? Why me?"

"I've heard you liked daisies and I thought I could thank you for the wonderful meat pies."

Her mouth hung open slightly in disbelief.

"I also found this." He took the necklace from the table handing that to her too. "I thought you might like it."

She closed her mouth but still stared at the items that were now in her hand

"Do you like them?"

"Er- I, um…"


	4. Chapter 3

"Er- I, um…"

Nellie's mind was screaming at her to respond. The Judge was waiting with an expectant look on his face. He obviously was eager to hear her answer. She could feel the Beadle's beady eyes on her as well.

"Well?" Tupin prompted.

Just then, a voice came from behind her. "Mrs. Lovett! How are ya today?"

She knew that voice anywhere. Nellie turned to face him.

"'ello Mr. Barker!" She gave him a radiant smile. She also gave Ben a look that she hoped had clearly read 'help me.' She figured it to be understood by the words spoken next.

"I have a question for you, Mrs. Lovett. It's a bit personal," Though his face showed complete seriousness, Nellie could see he was just getting her away from the present situation. "Can we talk privately?'

She played along, keeping a straight face. "O' course Mr. Barker. Why don't why go into the parlor. It's quieter in there." She turned back to the judge. "I'm sorry; I'll have to speak with you some other time."

Judge Turpin gave Ben a glare that passed so fast, it was nearly impossible to see it.

"Well that alright," his tone was icy cold and contrasted with his words. "The Beadle and I should be heading to the Old Bailey soon anyway." He looked to the Beadle. "Come on." Both men got up and left without another word.

Nellie glanced at the plates they left behind. The judge hadn't even touched his pie. _Bloody bugger. Why order somethin' if your not even gonna _try_ ta eat it!_ The beadle had apparently eaten everything in one bite considering the small amount of time he had to eat it. Crumbs were the only thing left on the plate. His glass was completely drained of its contents. _O' course 'e's gonna eat everythin' that's on 'is plate. Just like Albert used ta. _

"Nellie, maybe we should actually go inta the parlor. Some people might've 'eard us," Ben whispered soft enough for her to hear only.

Nellie nodded. "This way, Mr. Barker." She led him through a curtain that separated the shop from the parlor. ""ere we are. Nice an' cozy, i'nt it?" She looked Ben directly in his eyes. "Thank ya for getting me outa there."

He smiled. "I told you Nellie, if you ever needed anythin' , I could 'elp ya. Anything includes getting you away from creeps like 'im."

She flashed a smile back at him. "Still, thank ya."

"You're welcome." He looked at the items still clenched in her hand. "Why did 'e give ya those, I wonder."

Nellie looked down at her hand too. She nearly forgot about the gifts Turpin gave her.

"I dunno." She thought for a bit. "I might 'ave an inkling though." She placed the flowers along with the necklace in the mantle above the fireplace.

Ben was still standing by the entry way.

"Sit down Ben, make yourself comfy."

He did as he was told and found a place to sit on the couch.

"What do ya mean by you 'might 'ave an inkling'?" he asked the baker. She sighed and sat next to her tenant.

"Well, after ya left me shop yesterday, the judge and beadle came by."

"Your shop was closed though. The can't have went in."

"They didn't. They was just standin' outside. And if I recall correctly, Mr. B, you came in 'ere when it was closed just before they arrived." She commented playfully.

He responded in the same tone. "Now you know that's not fair. I came in ta pay the rent!"

It seemed as if all she could was smile around him. Her cheeks began to ache from smiling so much. She rolled her eyes and continued with her explanation.

"Any way, I 'eard 'em talkin' but since the doors was closed, only 'eard part o' wot they was talkin' 'bout.

"Wot were they saying?" Nellie could tell Ben was very interested in the topic.

"All I 'eard was somethin' 'bout being a bride, that they would be back today, and 'bout sayin' yes."

Ben knitted his eyebrows together in thought. "You don't think he's planning on marrying you, do you?"

"That's exactly wot I was thinkin'. I just don't know why. There plenty of other women in the ci'y." Nellie moved her gaze from Ben's face to her hands which were folded in her lap. "I'm sure many of them are prettier than me."

Ben placed two fingers under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking him in the eyes again. Eye to eye, they looked at each other for several moments before he spoke. "You are one of the most beautiful women I've 'ad the pleasure to meet. Any man would be lucky to 'ave ya."

She could fell a blush begging to add color to her pale cheeks. Hopefully he wouldn't notice. _I wot 'e said is true, 'ow come the only man I want already 'as a wife who can 'ardly think for 'erself! _ She argued with him in her mind only. She knew never to say it aloud. Nellie didn't want to upset Ben by insulting Lucy. Instead she sighed.

"Whatever ya say, love." She replied half-heartedly. She stood up. "Excuse me, Ben, I Have to see to the customers. " Leaving him in the parlor, strode out to the kitchen and to the counter. She didn't notice that Ben had followed her.

"Did I upset you?" He asked. The look of confusion on his face made her want to laugh.

"No, I'm fine, love. I can't leave me shop unattended though." She grabbed a rolling pin and began to flatten a lumpy piece of dough.

"Do ya need any 'elp running the shop? It seems busier than usual." His expression was completely sincere. He _was_ speaking the truth. However the crowd was the size it was because she had taken a break during the middle of the lunch rush. It had been both their faults. But she could never blame it on him. To her, every moment spent with Ben was not a moment wasted.

"I wouldn't mind the 'elp, but don't you 'ave a shop of your own to keep?" She looked up from the dough she was smoothing out.

"Not today," he grinned, looking pleased with himself. "I made enough money this week to take the day off!"

"That's great!" She smiled back at him. Momentarily, she got lost in his dark eyes. It was like a sea of dark brown, nearly black, yet his gaze never seemed cold as darker shades tended to. It was warm. The kind of warm you can feel by a fire on a particularly cold day.

It wasn't until Ben began to wave his hand in front of her face, that she noticed she had spaced out.

"Are ya in there?" he teased.

She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts from her mind. "Sorry, dear. I must be really tired." She said quickly covering up for herself. "Wot were ya sayin'?"

"I was askin' wot ya needed 'elp with."

She looked around. Can ya take and fill the orders please. I need to get started on the pies for dinner."

Immediately he turned to take the orders of those who had not yet been serviced.

_'E's already more 'elpful in one day than Albert was in 'is 'ole life. _

Nellie took the now perfectly rounded and smooth dough and shaped it into a bowl. She grabbed a wooden spoon which sat in a different bowl that contain the filling for the pie and gave a couple of generous spoonfuls of the meaty filling. Taking another circular dough piece, she topped the pie and put it on a tray with other pies ready to be put in the oven.

Ben came back to the counter. "Are there any more pies Mrs. Lovett?" he asked. There weren't any more on the counters except the ones about to be baked.

"I guess not. Theses won't be done for another hour or so." She pointed to the pies. "We're sold out for now."

'I'll flip the sign to 'sold out', then." Ben walked to the door were a sign had 'open' on one side and 'sold out' on the other, hung. He flipped the sign.

Nellie smiled to herself. _ If only everyday could be like this. Ben, 'elpin' _

'_round the shop. And Lucy, almost non-existent. _

**A/n: I'm sorry if they got OOC. Or really cheesy. **


	5. Chapter 4

Benjamin Barker lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. He felt as if he had been in this position for hours because he was unable to sleep with several thoughts racing through his mind.

It was still quite early on this Sunday morning, so he felt no need to get up. The sun hadn't even begun to try forcing its way through the clouds yet. Birds rested peacefully still. No chirping had sounded through the darkened skies.

Lucy shifted in her sleep beside him. She had been one of the things he was thinking of. Although the word "worrying" seemed to be more appropriate. She was to have a baby in the very near future. A doctor had told them to expect addition to their family within a month or two. Now it's bad enough for him having to worry about making sure Lucy gets through the birth okay, but having another life to be responsible for worried him the most. And since Lucy didn't have a job, he would be the one to provide the money for all the necessities.

Lucy was absolutely joyful when she discovered she was having a baby. She had even convinced herself she was having a girl. She told Ben that it had been a "tradition" of sorts in her family. Her mother's first child was a girl. Her grandmother's first and only child was a girl and so on. Since she was so positive it would be a girl, she bought a wooden crib and made a pink quilt to go with it.

He sat up slowly, making sure not to wake her. Taking a look around her saw the previously mentioned crib. It sat in a corner to the far side. Across from it, there was a rather large wardrobe from which Lucy's many dresses hung. Ben's few clothes had been packed neatly away in a set of drawers by his side of the bed. The door was directly in front of the bed. Although the room might seem small, it was perfect for the two (soon to be three) of them. He didn't think his family with Lucy would get to be much bigger anyway. It wasn't that he didn't like children. He was just scared of actually having to raise and care for them. How is he supposed to know whether of not he'd be a good father? Nellie Lovett had told him he'd be a "fine father" to quote her exact words.

He sighed. Nellie had been another one of the many things Ben was thinking of. She had been one of his good friends since they were young children. He could still remember the day they met. He was about seven-years-old and she had been around six-years-old.

* * *

It was an unusually sunny Saturday. A breeze rustled the leaves on the trees. A young Benjamin Barker and his parents were having a picnic in the park. Mrs. Barker had packed a large lunched was displayed in an organized way across a blanket.

Benjamin sat crossed-legged on the ground. But instead of staring at the food like most other boys his age would, he was looking at the pond that was several yards away. Two ducks were sitting in the water. These creatures fascinated the boy.

"Father," he said while tugging on his father's sleeve. "May I go ta the water?" He asked pointing at the pond. Mr. Barker looked down at his son.

"Eat first, Benjamin, then you can play for a lit'le while." The older male barker answered. Ben frowned for a second but his smile was back in no time. He took a piece of meat and bread from the layout of food, popped the meat into his mouth, chewed quickly, and stuffed the bread into his coat pocket.

"Finished!" he shouted as he got up and ran towards the pond. He could hear his parents shouting at him to come back, and he knew he'd be in trouble later, but he wanted to feed the poor creatures swimming in the pond.

He neared the water's edge and sat down again. Ben pulled the now crumpled piece of bred from his pocket. He tore a piece off and threw it at the ducks. Unfortunately, it hit one of them, so they swam a little father away from the small boy.

He heard a giggle come from behind him. Turning a round, he saw a young girl his age standing there. Her curly reddish hair reached her shoulders. She was dresses in a light blue dress. She held her hand up to her mouth, stifling her laughter.

"Ya ain't gonna get 'em ta near ya if ya chuck the bread at 'em." she said as she went to sit beside him.

Ben glared at the girl. "'Oo says I was tryin' ta get 'em closer?"

"I do." The girl said smugly.

"And 'oo are you?"

"I'm Nellie."

"Don't ya 'ave a last name?"

"Yea, but I ain't even s'posed ta be talkin' ta ya, so I doesn't 'ave ta say it." Nellie retorted.

Ben glared again.

"Ya 'ave a name too, doesn't ya," the curious girl asked.

"I'm Benjamin."

"Well Benjamin, I can show ya the proper way ta feed the ducks." She took the bread from his hand, tore off a piece, and threw it near a duck. The duck bobbed its head down to eat the bread. Nellie threw another piece, but this time farther from the duck and closer to the children on the edge of the water. The duck followed the bread. "Ya see? It's already closer!" She handed the bread back to him. "Your turn."

Ben snatched the bread back; he took a piece and tossed it in the water, careful not to hit either one of the ducks. It landed between them and the poor things started to fight over it. Both children started to laugh at this. Out of pity, Ben through another piece. The ducks stooped fighting; each picked a piece to eat.

"Better i'nt it?" Nellie asked.

"Yea, thanks." Bean said forgetting very quickly that he was annoyed by the girl. The continued to sit by the pond, taking turns tossing scraps of bred into the water for several minutes before….

"Benjamin Barker!" Ben heard his father call; suddenly remembering that he ran off and was most likely in trouble. He stood up quickly.

"Bye Nellie. I've got ta go!"

"Are ya gonna come back Benny?"

Ben flinched when he heard the name "Benny", the name his mother usually called him.

"I don't know." He told her before he ran off to find his parents. He could hear her faint call of "Bye, Bye."

* * *

Benjamin laughed remembering how it seemed to be fate that he met her again on the next outing to the park. The second time they met, their parents met also, which led to more frequent visits as their parents became friends. Benjamin basically grew up with Nellie after that. Every birthday, every death, every happy memory, every sad moment, they spent together; which is more than he could say about Lucy.

He met Lucy just about two years before. He felt as if he had known Nellie forever.

"Nellie." He sighed letting the name roll off his tongue with ease.

Lucy began to stir at this, beside him. She sat up groggily, asking,"what was that, Ben?" while she rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing, love. I was just thinking I might go down to visit Mrs. Lovett before I open shop today."

Lucy's eyes immediately shot open. "Again? You were just there yesterday." She complained. "You've been spending more time there lately, than you 'ave with me."

"Mrs. Lovett's just going through some tough times and I 'aven't been seein' 'er as often as I usta. We were such good friends before." Ben said convincingly.

Lucy looked up at him warily. "But you 'ave me now. You don't need any other female friends." She pouted.

"I can't just forget about 'er though! I've known 'er since we were kids _and_ she's our land lady!" Ben argued. He was starting to get frustrated. He got out of bed and opened a drawer to find clothes to change into.

"You don't 'ave to see 'er every day!"

"You don't 'ave to be worried about me visiting 'er!"

"I 'ave every right! You're married to me, not 'er! She married too!" Lucy began to wobble her way off the bed.

"I think you've forgotten that she's a widow as of a few days ago. She needs moral support right now." Ben knew he was lying, partly at lest. True Albert Lovett had died but it hadn't affected Nellie much at all. From what he heard, Albert was a down right pain in the a—

"Are you listening to me?" Lucy demanded, snapping him out of his stupor. She had been talking while Ben was thinking,

"'Course." Remarkable, isn't it, how much Ben's like Sweeney.

"Do you know what I said?"

"Uh…" Ben was at a loss for words. He had absolutely no idea what she had been saying wile he was distracted. His mouth hung open as if he was going to say something, but he shut it quickly when he realized he had no response.

"I thought so." Lucy glared angrily at him. "Thinking about Mrs. Lovett no doubt!" her voice began to rise. Most other husbands at this time period would not allow that tone to be spoken to them. But Ben was to caring to ever physically hurt her.

"Maybe I was. It shouldn't matter to you! She's just my friend!" he was starting to lose his cool, even, tone as well.

"I think she has more than friendship on her mind! And I'm startin' to think you do too!"

"Don't be silly Lucy, if I 'ad liked 'er in that way, I would 'ave married 'er! But I didn't, did I? I married _you! You're _the one 'oose 'avin' my child!" he slammed the drawer shut and held new clothes in his hand. He sighed when he saw sadness reflected in Lucy's eyes. "Look, I'm sorry for raising my voice dear, but ya need ta understand that Mrs. Lovett don't 'ave many other friends. The friends she _does_ 'ave 'ardly ever come about anymore. They 'ave families of their own to worry 'bout. I should be there for 'er."

Lucy's annoyed look had yet to fade.

Ben sighed once more. "I'm going to get out of my sleep things. After that, I'm going down to the pie shop for no more than 'alf an 'our."

Lucy turned her back to her husband, leaving him to feel extremely guilty just for wanting to talk to a friend. He walked out the door and down the hall to the restroom to change.

_Lucy 'asn't been right in the 'ead lately. All this talk 'bout liking Nellie is crazy! I've known Nellie for practically my 'ole life! She's like my sister._ He paused in his head. _I'n't she?_

* * *

**A/n: Sorry this took long! School has kept me VERY busy the last couple of months, but it's over now!! **

**This is longest chapter I've ever written!  
**


	6. Chapter 5

Nellie sat on her bed. Tears leaked down her face. She _had _been down in the bake house but she wanted to pin her hair up before she started to work with the dough. The poor thing had gone up the stairs much too soon. Lucy and Ben's argument was reaching its highest point when she set foot in the bedroom area. The walls were paper thin too which meant that even a normal conversation could be heard clearly. Even worse, the two rooms were across from each other, so Nellie heard practically everything from "You don't 'ave to see 'er everyday" to the closing of the restroom door.

So many emotions were making Nellie's stomach churn. First of all, a twinge of sadness and hopelessness because of what Ben had said of his choice of who he married. She knew it was almost pointless for keeping her hopes up for so long, but Nellie had always been dreamer. She would always have her little fantasies where Ben would get his marriage annulled and would realize that he married the wrong woman. Then he'd propose to Nellie and they'd have a seaside wedding and a small cottage overlooking the waves of the water. _But tha's never gonna 'appen. _She thought, giving herself a sad smile. _I really _am_ crazy, aint I? Well, I _is _talking ta meself in me own 'ead._

Another emotion causing her to feel uneasy was anger. She was angry at Lucy for two reasons. One was for accusing Ben of liking the landlady, then scolding him for it. Nellie couldn't understand how anyone could ever be mad at sweet Benjamin Barker. _'E was jus' tryin' ta be friendly! But 'virtuous' lit'le Lucy likes ta read between the lines when all there is, is empty space! _The other reason she was angry at Lucy was for telling Ben that she, Nellie, wanted to be more than just friends with him. Well, not that that wasn't true, but it angered Nellie that she had the nerve to say it aloud to him.

The last emotion that was eating away at her was guilt. She felt that it had been her fault they had started arguing in the first place. In some ways it was, but she didn't do it intentionally. When Nellie heard the upset tone in Lucy's voice, she felt terrible, no matter how much she couldn't stand the nit. _But I can't make 'em not figh'. The only way ta do tha' would be ta stop taking ta him_. Suddenly, Nellie gasped. _But I can't do tha'! I've known Ben for the longest time! I can't jus' ignore 'im! I can't stop talkin' ta 'im jus' like tha'! _She sighed. _I _love '_im_._ But 'e don't feel the same way, now does 'e? Maybe it _would _be best. 'E could focus on 'is wife and soon ta be child. Maybe 'e'll be 'appier. _

She looked up and out to the window and noticed that the sky grew lighter. Remembering she still had pies to make, she hastily wiped her tears away and stood up. She grabbed several pins from her vanity table and pulled her hair up. Taking a deep breath, she made her way out of the room and down to the shop.

A large lump of dough lay on the counter ready to be made into pie crusts. But before she could attend to that, she had to run down to the bake house and take the pies she had baking from the oven before they burnt. Quickly, she reached for a tray and took two steps at a time all while being careful not trip on her large skirts. Since she hadn't meant to stay upstairs for so long, there was no doubt in her mind that this batch of pies would be slightly crispier than the rest.

Once she had gotten down the stairs, she ran to the oven with the tray swinging wildly in her hand. She opened the giant oven's door and managed to get the pies out without burning her hands. She put the tray on a table, where she usually butchered the meat, to let the pies cool.

Nellie studied the pies with a critical eye to see the damage that had been done.

_Almost overcooked. Not burnt in the least bit. _She started to feel proud of herself. _These'll have ta do. No one's gonna notice something that's _almost _overcooked_.

She began to make her way up back up to the shop to make more pies. She was about halfway up when she heard a voice call out to her. "Nellie!"

She froze in her tracks. Having heard the voice only minutes ago she knew who it was. She forgot he was planning to come down. _But I ain't s'posed ta talk ta 'im! Quick, Nellie, think! 'Ow can I get 'im ta go away?_ She shut her eyes tight in concentration and, in seconds, came to a solution, even though it was bound to hurt both of them emotionally. _Be cold, indifferen', and uncarin'. _She opened her eyes and could feel tars threatening to fall again.

"Nellie?"

She blinked them away. Holding her head high, she breathed deeply, and started to go up again. She could see Ben standing at the top waiting for her to appear. _I can't believe I'm gonna do this! Oh Ben, I hope ya forgive me if I 'urt ya._ When she got up to the top, she brushed straight passed him, bumping into his shoulder along the way.

"'ello,'" She muttered curtly. Nellie turned to the counter to prepare the rest of the pies. She couldn't help but notice the look of bewilderment on his face from the corner of her eye. She could almost feel her heart being torn just by seeing the look on his face.

"Is somethin' troublin' ya?" asked the confused barber.

Nellie began to knead the dough, slightly more fiercely than she normally would have. He could feel self anger begin to bubble. She really didn't _want_ to do this.

"No," she said. She could hear the anger seeping out into her words. "Everythin' is lovely, Mr. Barker. " She looked up from the dough. "But, if ya don't mind, I really mus' start working on me pies and you should prob'ly be getting' ready ta open your shop too."

"Now I _know_ there's somthin' both'rin' ya. Ya never call me 'Mr. Barker' unless we 'ave ta be formal. It's just me an' you 'ere."

Her hands went back to pounding the dough again.

"I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout." Nellie stared back down at what her hands were doing to avoid his gaze. Silence came over the shop and it remained that way for several minutes. The baker started to get annoyed. _ Can't 'e take a 'int!? _"Don't ya 'ave a shop ta run?"

Ben studied her expression carefully. She hadn't look up when she spoke. She kept her eyes on the task she gave herself. "Wha's wrong? Yesterday ya were perfectly 'appy and now ya look upset. Are you okay?"

Nellie looked up finally, ready to tell him off, but the urge to do that faded when she saw the sincere concern reflected in his eyes. Her hard glare softened and she sighed. "I can't tell ya."

Ben neared her. "Ya _can, _ya just don't want ta. 'Onestly Nellie, we've been friends for years, you can tell me anythin'!"

"I dunno, ya migh' get angry."

He took her hand in his. "I won't. I promise I won't," he assured her.

Nellie couldn't help but notice her stomach was flipping inside her just from the contact between her hand and his. She could feel her heart beating faster. _Stop thinkin' 'bout it! You're s'posed ta be getting' over 'im, remember?" she scolded herself. _ "Well, I was upstairs earlier," she paused when Ben's eyes grew wider.

"Ya 'eard me an' Lucy, didn't ya?" He bit his lip and, to Nellie's disappointment, let go of her hand.

She looked away, feeling a bit shameful for not leaving as soon as she heard their voices being raised. "Yeah," she said sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault ya 'eard. And see? I didn't get angry. But what does that 'ave ta do with ya bein' upset?"

Nellie took a deep breath before answering. "I don't wanna get in the way of you bein' with Lucy. She thinks somethin''s goin' on between us, when there ain't."

Ben leaned against the counter with one elbow propped up on it. "But _you_ and _me _know there ain't. That should be good enough for 'er. Besides, I've 'eard that when ladies 'ave babies, hey always get a lit'le emotional."

She shook her head. "All tha' worryin' can't be good for 'er or the baby."

"We can't do anythin' 'bout that."

"Yeah we can," she whispered. She looked up at him. "Maybe, it would be best if we didn't speak ta each other as much until the baby's born. Tha' way there's nothin' for Lucy ta stress 'bout and ya won't 'ave ta argue."

Ben's eyes always betrayed his emotions. At this moment, they showed sadness and hurt.

"But, I can't just stop talkin' ta ya! And Lucy 'as ta learn ta trust me. So wha's the point in doin' tha'?"

Nellie could tell she wasn't going to win this one easily. "Look, it's just 'til the baby comes. That shouldn't be too long. Lucy's 'uge!" she paused to think about what she said, "Uh, well, I mean, ya know, in a good way. She should be big. The baby's prob'ly healthy."

Ben laughed at her rambling. "It's alrigh' Nellie. We all know she's pret'y big." His smile fell a bit as he continued. "And the baby _will_ be comin' soon."

Nellie smiled. "See love? Maybe for a week or two you'll jus' come down 'ere two o' three times. That won't be so bad!" _For you anyway._

Ben shrugged. "I guess not."

Nellie giggled.

He tilted his head to the side. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothin'. Ya jus' reminded me of when we was kids. I think ya was about ten when all ya did was shrug ta everythin'."

"It's not that funny."

"It was when I asked ya so many questions ya stopped payin' attention. Then when I asked ya if ya wanted ta be pushed into a pond, you was so annoyed of all the questions tha' ya shouted "yes" just ta get me ta be quiet." She smirked. "And luckily enough, we was right next ta a pond."

"Hey!" Though he tried to sound offended, he couldn't stop from laughing along with her.

After a few moments, Nellie sighed.

"What's wrong now?" Ben asked.

"I think it's passed a half hour."

"Oh, ya heard that too then."

She nodded.

"So, I guess I should go."

Nellie quickly scanned the windows of her shop to make sure that no one was peaking in. When she saw that no one was paying attention to the unopened shop. She gave Ben a quick peck on the cheek.

His eyes widened. He raised his hand to touch where her lips had been seconds ago. "What's that for?'

She blushed. "Well, I figured, I won't see ya for a while an' you're like my brother, brothers an' sisters are allowed ta do that." She was lying to herself but soon she knew she would see Ben as just that, a brother and no more.

"Oh, okay." Ben cleared his throat before reciprocating the kiss. After a few awkward seconds he said, "I s'pose I'll go now. I'll see ya later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He retreated back up the stairs, hopefully not having to go back to his bedroom to explain to Lucy why he's late.

Nellie went back to the chore of making the crusts. It seemed to be and endless task but within two hours she managed to use all the dough, make the filling, and got them into the oven.

Despite the fact that it was only 10am, she decided to open the shop just incase some people wanted to get an early lunch. There were only a few people who ate out on Sundays, but it still brought in money. She went over to the door that held the "open" sign and flipped it around. She unlocked each door before going to sit at a table and rest for a minute of so.

It wasn't long until she heard a door squeak open. She jumped up ready to serve whoever entered. She rushed to the counter with out looking back at the customer. "What can I get ya Mr…" she turned around to address who she was talking to and jumped. "Oh! Judge Turpin! Can I get you a pie?"

The judge stood at the doorway. His eyes focused on the baker. "No thank you Mrs. Lovett." He said in a sickly sweet and unconvincing tone. "I've come to ask you to do me a favor."

"What would tha' be me lord?"

He approached her slowly and didn't stop until he was close enough for her to feel uncomfortable.

"I'm having a ball at my house and I'd be delighted of you came with me."

She could feel his breath hitting her face and was repulsed that he had no consideration to back away.

She felt the words, "no thank you" ready come out to decline his offer, but she stopped herself before opening her mouth. After all she _was _trying to get over Ben. Maybe this was one way to do it. Maybe she'd get past Turpin's gross exterior and might actually find someone who was kind. _Not likely_ she laughed in her head. But perhaps she could meet someone there. Surely Turpin wouldn't be around her the whole time she was there.

"I'd love ta Judge Turpin."

* * *

**A/n: To be honest, I don't like this chapter very much. I think it moves too fast, but I'd love to hear what you think! I am trying SO hard not to make my updates a monthly thing but, unfortunatley, I have to go on vaction with my parents across the country for three weeks and I probably won't be able to update until I get home.  
**


	7. Chapter 6

It was already dusk. The sun was emitting an orange glow in the west bringing an end to a peaceful Sunday.

Well, nearly peaceful anyway. For Benjamin, the day seemed to last for weeks rather than hours. But somehow, instead of feeling tired, he felt restless. He sat on his barber chair, leaning back, drumming his fingers on the arm rest and tapping his foot. He wanted something to do. He _needed_ something to do.

The day had gone by too slowly; only four men had come in for a shave. The most recent was in two hours ago.

He supposed he could check on Lucy… again, but she was beginning to be annoyed by having a visitor every five minutes, especially when it was the same visitor over and over again. The again, she had been getting annoyed easily ever since the doctor had came. He gave her strict order to stay in bed until she had the baby. It didn't upset her that she had to lie down, it was more of the fact that she had to do so under someone's orders that irritated her.

Ben Sighed and heaved himself out of the chair. He made his way to the front door that would lead him downstairs into the outdoor area of Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Shop.

He was surprised to see it was empty instead of the usual rowdy crowd. When he neared the door, he saw a sign that said:

**Shop Closed Tonight**

**Shall Reopen Tomorrow At**

**Noon**

Ben stood shocked for a second. Nellie never closed the shop unless it was an emergency. What if she was ill? There was no one to check on her. _She seemed fine this morning. _ He shook his head clear of the thoughts and pushed his way through the unlocked door. The candles in the shop weren't lit but he could see a flickering light coming from the parlor. He stumbled in the darkness around chairs and tables.

Before he actually entered the parlor, he knocked on the wooden doorway.

"Nellie?" He called softly.

"Come in." Her voice rang out.

Ben pushed the curtain aside. Nellie stood in front of her lit fireplace, fixing her hair, using the mirror above the mantel. She caught his eye in the reflection.

"Oh, 'ello Ben!" I thought ya was- uh, never mind. What brings ya down 'ere?"

She turned around, her dress swishing at her sides. Ben couldn't help but notice how nice she looked. She wore a dark red dress that had ruby colored beads decorating the top of the skirt. Her long, curly hair was pulled in a bun with a few strands, which she had been trying to fix, still hanging down. Her cheeks had more pink to them as though she had been blushing. Being a man, he also noticed how her dress neckline dipped lower than usual…

He stopped his train of thought there. He cold feel the heat pooling in his face and diverted his gaze back to her eyes quickly once he realized he had been staring.

Ben cleared his throat. "Er, you, um, look… lovely Nellie."

She beamed at him. "Thank you." She turned back around to face the mirror again. He could see her reflection and could tell that she was very concentrated on making her hair perfect. "Ya never answered me Ben. Not that I don't love ya bein' 'ere but, What brings ya down?"

"Oh, right, um," _Why _did_ I come down here? _"I didn't have much to do. Lucy's stuck in bed and not many people come for a shave at night."

"Oh," was the only response he got from her. When she finally managed to pin the stray hair up, she turned around to sit on an armchair. "You're welcome to sit, Ben." She gestured to the couch. He didn't really feel like sitting since that's what he had done all day, but he sat anyway to please her.

"Are you going somewhere, Nellie?"

Nellie smiled again. "I am. I've been invited to Judge Turpin's house for a ball."

Ben hoped she wouldn't take the shock that stated to etch across his face the wrong way. Nellie being invited to a ball was odd. Suddenly he could feel his stomach churning. Something wasn't right about this.

"Really Nellie?" He could hear the skepticism dripping in his voice. He cleared his throat and tried a different approach. "Well, that's great but, Ben thought to find the right words. "Don't you think it's a little strange?"

The hurt she felt was clear. "What? Did you never think that someone like a judge could be interested in me?"

Mentally, he slapped himself. "Of course 'e could but, 'e's never invited you before. And, 'is invitation is coming just after 'e gives you flowers and that necklace. You said yourself you think 'e's trying to marry you. Doesn't that come off as sort of strange?" Thinking it over, Ben thought it actually sounded perfectly normal, but the feeling of dread built up in his stomach was hard to ignore.

"It doesn't seem in the least bit odd to me." She sniffed. "Now, if you

mind, I need to find the shoes to match with this dress." Without another word she stood up and started to head up to her bedroom.

"Nell, wait." Ben, being slightly faster than she was, caught her before she reached the stairs. He blocked her way and held on to her elbows. "Please, I just meant that I don't 'ave a particularly good feeling about you going."

Hands on her hips, she rolled her eyes. "Benjamin, you're not my father, you can't tell be telling me to stay away, are you?"

"No,no,no!" Ben said quickly. "Of course I can't make you stay here, I have no authority to. But that Turpin doesn't seem like a good guy. Like I said, I 'ave a bad feeling about you going and you know how good I am about those things."

She rolled her eyes again, "Ya guessed once that Lucy was 'aving a baby, but even then, 'er stomach was already growing." She avoided his gaze by looking at the side wall.

"But I was right still, wasn't I?" Silence followed, but he refused to give up. "Please Nell, don't go. Not tonight."

"I can take care of myself, Benjamin Barker."

He sighed. "I know you can, you've always been able to, but some things are harder to protect yourself from without help. What if it turned out to be one of those situations?"

Nellie started to tap her foot impatiently. She looked as if she was arguing with herself in her mind. Now it was her turn to sigh.

"I can't believe you're actually telling me not ta go."

"Not telling, just suggesting." Ben defended.

Finally, she looked him in the eye. "Fine, if makes YOU happy, I won't go. But you better have a damn good excuse to tell the carriage driver when he comes ta pick me up." She pushed him out of the way and stomped up the stairs, acting like the teenager she used to be.

If Ben was shocked before, he was really shocked now. It was the first time he had heard her use the word "damn". He stood at the bottom of the stairway, immobilized for a second, before he hurried after her. He took two steps at a time, but still only managed to get to the top in time to hear her door slam.

* * *

**A/n: Can i just say I am so TERRIBLY sorry!!! I never meant for it to take this long to update! Hopfully the next chapter comes out sooner! Thank you for reading it even though it took forvever!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Quick A/N: Can I just say that I am soooo very sorry that it's been over two years since I've last updated? But on the bright side the next couple of chapters SHOULD com out quickly because they're all being written the same night I'm writing this. There'll be a longer explanation at the end of this chapter so please don't be mad! I also apologize in advance for the shortness of this chapter. Onward to the story!**

It was only moments later that the carriage arrived and Ben was downstairs explaining the situation of how Nellie had gotten "sick" and could no longer attend the judge's ball. The driver, who could care less as he was being paid anyway, left without a word other than his assurance to Mr. Barker that he would relay the message to the honorable Judge Turpin himself.

Ben slowly trudged his way back upstairs lamenting on his previous conversation/argument with his best friend. He didn't think he was being irrational when he said he wanted her to stay, he was only trying to be a good friend by trusting his gut instinct. He was nearing the top of the stairs when he could hear sobs coming from Nellie's room and he was contemplating on whether or not he should go to comfort and maybe apologize to her when a piercing scream emanated from his very own room. He was sad to say later that there was a slight hesitation between his room and Nellie's before he bolted to check on his wife. He burst through the door and saw his wife in bed. The sheets were thrown off to the floor and a puddle was formed around her. Lucy's eyes were wide and fearful.

"I think the baby's coming!" she said frantically. Ben rushed to her side and held her hand.

"Okay, I'll go fetch the doctor down the road." He gave her hand a squeeze and tried to get away but she held onto him.

"No! Please don't leave me!" Torn between her health and her wants, he called Nellie to the room. She emerged with a tear-stained face.

"What's the mat'er?" She quickly took in the scene in front of her. "I'll get the midwife." she said without waiting for orders. Meanwhile, Ben tried to comfort his wife whose breaths were becoming shallower.

"Deep breaths, my pet." He stroked her f ace sweetly, brushing the hair and sweat from her eyes, trying to keep his cool for her while secretly freaking out on the inside.

The moments that passed from Nellie's departure were exaggerated because the clock told him it had been six minutes later when she returned, but it felt like six years.

When the midwife arrived with a bucket of water and washcloth in tow, Ben was shooed out of the room. Nellie felt it wasn't her place to be in the room while Lucy gave birth, so she moved to stay out with Ben in the hall. The midwife called her back though.

"Please, I need someone else here." Reluctantly, she turned back and the door was closed behind her.

Ben was feeling more anxious than he had ever felt in his life. He could hear the groans, the midwife instructing Lucy to push, and the harsh breathing that followed. Ben slid down the wall he was leaning against wishing that he could be in that room to see when his baby would enter the world of the damned.

It was maybe an hour of two after labor began when a sound of a baby's cry echoed through the building. Ben jumped up to stand eagerly at the door, waiting for it to open. Moments later, when the crying has ceased, Nellie appeared in frame of the door, cradling a bundle of blankets in her arms with the baby cocooned safely inside. She stepped out in the hall to give Lucy some privacy during her sponge bath.

"She's a real beau'y, Benny." A sad smile crossed her face as she handed her to him. The smile hadn't gone unnoticed by Ben, but he wondered if she was sad because she never got to have a child in her short-lived marriage or, well, he couldn't think of another reason why.

"She? I've got a baby girl?" his grin stretched from ear to ear, looking down at the sleeping baby that was now in his arms, as tears were welling in his eyes.

"Congratulations, love," she whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder. The midwife opened the door to leave. Ben uttered a thank you to her without taking his eyes off the baby and went to join Lucy in the room. Nellie stood into the doorway to watch the family moment. Ben sat on the edge of the bed beside an exhausted Lucy.

"Look at what we made." He said, passing the baby onto his wife. He then turned to his friend in the doorway. "See? Aren't ya glad I didn't let ya go to the Judge's ball? You would've missed this!"

Neither of them saw the glare Lucy sent the widow's way, before she fell asleep.

**Long A/N that you may feel free to skip:**

**So, year before last was a really tough time for me, I was slightly depressed and lost all will to write. Then this last year was my freshman year of high school, which was torturous beyond belief! I was stressed out all the time. But now it's summer, and while I still have summer homework to do for next year, I'm planning on squeezing in as much time as possible to finish this story. So I do hope you all continue to read this despite the two year hiatus. Thank you soo much for all the reviews, adding this story (and me) to your favorites and to the story alerts. =)**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, that whole "I'm going to update sooner!" thing work out well didn't it? Apologies again! I'm desperately trying to find time to finish the story and I am now absolutely committed to make time for this. Ya know, between 4 AP and Honors classes, Marching Band, and community service... I'm sure there's time in there somewhere! **

**Any who, I had this written, but I lost the file, so I had to rewrite it. Bleeeeeeh. So quick recap! Lucy gave birth and knows that Nellie was home because Ben told her not to go with the 'honorable' Judge Turpin to the ball..****..****and if that didn't give away this chapter's plot enough... Here we go!**

*3 Months Later*

The birth of baby Johanna had gone smoothly and made for a quick recovery. Although Lucy had been given the okay to leave the confines of her home on Fleet Street about two and a half months ago, this was the first outing she had taking since.

She had told Benny that she wanted to take Johanna out on a stroll, but a stroll wasn't quite the way she would describe it to herself. To be honest, her stroll was more or less a mission. Part of that mission was, of course, a stroll, but the ultimate destination was the Old Bailey.

On her way down the old rocky streets, while pushing the sleeping baby along in her carriage, she would meet a few familiar faces and pass them a friendly smile, all while devious thoughts ran through her head. Upon meeting the occasional beggar, she'd pick up speed and ignore the pleas. This continued the entire 7 minute trip until her destination was spotted.

With the help of a polite young gentleman, she and her baby stroller got through the door just fine and she headed straight to the nearest employee.

"Excuse me, sir?" she spoke up and the man turned to look at her. "Where might I find Judge Turpin?" The man eyed her, before saying, "The judge is a very busy man, mam. 'e can't be bothered with pet'y squabbles. If you 'ave a problem that needs to be dealt wit, you can file a report and we'll 'elp you as soon as we can."

"Please, sir, I ain't one to come here on a whim, I _must_ speak with him." The man shook his head.

"Sorry mam," he said softly, "I can't 'elp you." With that he walked away, leaving Lucy practically fuming. _Well if they ain't going to help me,_ she thought bitterly,_ I'll just have to_ _wait for him outside._ And that she did, but it didn't take her as long as she had suspected it would. She had only been outside for two minutes before, whom else, but Judge Turpin strutted out the door on his way to lunch.

"Judge Turpin!" She called out as he made his way down the street, the ever loyal Beadle at his side. He looked at her and dully responded, "Yes?"

"I-em. I just thought you'd like to know something, er, about Mrs. Nellie Lovett." She said feebly. The judge looked at her expectantly, evidently, his interest had been met. "Well?"

"It's just, I couldn't help but, em, notice how you so dearly wanted her to accompany you to a ball that you were havin'." To be frank, Lucy hadn't thought her exact words through, but knew that she had to think fast now. "And then I noticed that she said she would, but uh, didn't."

Judge Turpin raised his brows. "Yes, I am aware of this. She sent a message along telling me she was sick and I_ have_ spoken with her since." He moved to walk away but Lucy blocked his path.

'Yes, that's what she said but she wasn't never really was sick! She lied to you, Your Honor. She was just fine! She even had the strength to run and get the midwife cause I havin' my baby!"

The man stood frozen, looking down on the woman condescendingly. "And why, did she stay home then, when she had the opportunity to come out with me?"

"See that's the thing," She started, gaining more confidence that it would work with each passing moment, "My husband, Ben, told her to stay at home for whatever reason. I think she must have some feelings for him! Why else would she just listen to him? She don't have to! So, you see, Judge Turpin, I think she ain't worth your time! She's lied, she has attraction for a married man, I mean, this ain't the kind of woman you want to be around with, is it? She's no good!" The judge's lips tightened and an eyebrow quirked.

"Your husband, did you say?"

"Yes, sir, but that ain't the point. Surely there must be something you can do about her? Isn't lying to a Judge as handsome and honorable as yourself a crime?" She asked hopefully. The man grimaced.

"Thank you for your sentiments, Mrs..."

"Barker."

"Of course, Barker. I shall deal with the matter." He side stepped her and continued on his way, the silent Beadle trailing after him. At the sight of his form disappearing into the crowded streets, Lucy let out a smile, knowing that her plan was most certainly working. It this fact and the thought that soon she would no longer have to worry about Ben seeing his 'precious' Nellie that put a skip in her step, as she merrily pushed the stroller back home.

**A/N2: I PROMISE I will have the next one up ASAP. Review to make it come faster? JK JK Apologies for the shortness, but it was necessary to push the plot along. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: See? Sooner than all those other chapters! There's a minor error in the last chapter that I'd like to address. Lucy says "Your Honor" rather than "My Lord", but it should be the latter, rather than the former.**

**Well, anyway, here we go once again! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It was another normal day, or at least, Nellie suspected it would be. As far as she was concerned, there was no reason for it not to be. The usual lunch crowd had filled her shop as excepted. But, if there was anything that could have tipped her off to the day's coming abnormality, it would be the slightly more than average amount of chatter that filled the air. Nellie thought nothing of it though. The town's latest bit of juicy gossip never quite seemed to concern her.

She went about her day to day activities of taking and filing orders, as well as making the pies to make the aforementioned activities possible, just as she would any other day. In fact, it wasn't until about half past two that she noticed anything unusual.

Nellie had just taken an order, but on her way back to the counter, her step stuttered upon eavesdropping into a conversation.

"Benjamin, you say? The one above this very shop?" an older lady asked in disbelief, leaning across the table to talk to her lunch partner. Luckily, and so much so it couldn't have been planned better, they were seated right next to her counter.

"The very same!" her friend all but shrieked back at her out of excitement. Nellie went through the motions of making a fresh batch of pies to inconspicuously listen in.

"But what has he done? He's always seemed to be such a nice young man!" The first lady was so eager for more information. Nellie could see that much without even needing to spare her a glance.

"That's just it! No one knows for sure! The rumors are outrageous! Some say he's killed a man, others say he's just taken an apple without paying for it!"

Nellie's brows furrowed. _Ben would neva do tha'! It's ridiculous!_

"What? Ridiculous!" _Thank you! _"That doesn't make-"

"Mrs. Lovett? My pies?" A man called to her, waving his ticket in the aair. She looked at the man, confused with where she was for a moment.

"Right! O' course, I'm sorry deary! Me mind jus' wanders off these days! Comin'!" She picked up his order and delivered it.

"Oh look at 'im." She cooed to the man's young son, "Ain't he jus' a cute lit'le lad! 'Ow old is 'e?" The little boy blushed and slid down his chair.

"Nearly five mam, and already hooked on your pies." He smiled. Nellie laughed.

"Aw, thank ya. In that case I'll be look' forward to 'is patronage for years ta come!"

"Mine too, of course, for as long as I've got me teeth." She laughed once more.

"Oh yes. Well thank ya very much sir."

"Thank you," he says, tipping an imaginary hat at her before turning back to help his son eat.

Even that pleasant little chat couldn't take her mind off what she had heard earlier. Ben had not one bad bone in his body. So what did this mean? What was going to happen? Once more, her answer didn't take long to come

At approximately a quarter to four, police sirens could be heard barreling down the street. Naturally, nearly every head in the restaurant turned to see what was going on. Much to Nellie's surprise, but apparently not to everyone else's, the wailing car stopped in front of her shop. Three policemen jumped out of the car and rushed up to the barber shop above, retreating minutes later with a struggling Benjamin Barker. He was being restrained between two men while the third led the way through the patio filled with customers of the pie shop. The crowd had fallen silent at the sight.

"But I don't understand! I 'avn't done _anything_!" Was the last they heard before he was shut away in the back of the car.

"That's for the courts to decide," smirked the police man before hopping into the passenger seat. Only after they pulled away, the sound of a woman's cry for her husband be heard from upstairs,

While the sound of chatter began to rise steadily with the event passing by the patrons mind as quickly as it happened, Nellie made sure all her valuables were locked before making a quick dash upstairs. She was in such a hurry that she nearly knocked over the half-shaven man making his way down.

"Wot's 'apppened?" She asked in the calmest tone she could manage though it still came out as a strangled hysteric. Lucy sat in the corner, her body shaking with sobs and tears streaking down her face.

"I-I don't kn-know. The-ey just c-came in here a-and took 'im."

"Well, did they say wot for, love?" she asked, approaching the hysterical woman.

"N-no. They n-never said." Nellie stood there a while, and then hesitated before putting her hand on the blonde woman's shoulder.

"I- I'm sure this'll all be sorted out in no time." Baby Johanna took that as her cue to cry, but her mother made no effort to get up and comfort her. Instead, she sat, rocking slightly to calm herself. Nellie took notice of this and picked up the crying infant from her cradle, rubbed her back and swayed from side to side to soothe her. After a minute, the child went back to sleep, but this seemed to finally alert the lawful mother.

Lucy stood and carefully snatched back her child, leaving Mrs. Lovett slight confused.

"Wot's wr-" she started, but was cut off.

"Don't you have a shop needin' attendin' to?" Lucy spat out venomously, making it sound more like an accusation than a question.

"O' cour-"

"Then?" The question was just as harsh as the last.

"Em, righ'." Nellie started to walk away slowly. "I, eh, guess I'll be goin' then." Lucy kept glaring. At about two steps away from the door, Nellie turned quickly and dashed back down the stairs, leaving Lucy to her thoughts.

Mrs. Lovett continued the day as normally as possible. She had to remind herself not to think of Ben's sudden departure and the strange reaction from Lucy, but that was to be expected because the events themselves were so very peculiar.

Meanwhile, upstairs, all this time alone with only Johanna to talk to, had given Lucy time to think. When the men arrived, the little they had said was that they had come to arrest Ben on Judge Turpin's orders. Though they never answered to what the charges were, Lucy was sure of one thing.

This all came back to Mrs. Nellie Lovett.

* * *

**WOO! Another chapter done! And it was longer than the last! Now aren't proud of me?**

…**or not. xD ah well. Two quick points!**

**1. The next chapter probably won't come out as fast. But expect it by the end of this week. At least, by the 30****th****. If not, feel free to pester me daily until its up!**

**2. I have decided that, if all goes as planned, there will be four more chapters and then an epilogue.**

**If there are any mistakes, I apologize. I have no beta and do the best i can on my own. Ah, but as humans we can only see so many of our own mistakes. :) Also, if any one has any knowledge whatsoever on the court system in this period, let me know please! I can only get so much from googling! :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I SWEAR its Friday that I posted this…in my time zone anyways. :D **

**In regards to Lucy's behavior last chapter, I'd like to think that Lucy's love for Ben has driven her mad with jealousy... and maybe just a bit plain mad really. Where she once lived in her own perfect little world, it's been turned upside down and she's fighting to get it back in whatever ways she can.**

**Special thanks to Artemis Vandelay for your help! I hope I did alright with my little rendition of the courts!**

* * *

As the cell door shut loudly behind him, Benjamin Barker realized that he was scared, and more so than he had ever been before. It wasn't because he was in jail. No, it was because he had no idea _why_. If he had any inkling, he might feel more confident that he could get out of it alright, but he honestly couldn't remember anything he had done wrong. He paced the length of his cell, searching his memory for even the slightest misdeed, but nothing came to mind.

Nearly an hour had past when a guard came to him.

"Barker, your hearin' is in the mornin'. I'd get comfortable if I were you." His voice was gruff and his message terse and the guard walked away immediately.

Ben sighed and sat on the edge of his cot, head in hands. He wondered how his life had come to this. Four months ago he had been the happiest man on earth; he had a newborn baby, a beautiful wife, and a best friend who lived basically across the hall from him. Now, though he still had all that, he was trapped in a cell with no idea why or how long he was going to be in it.

He slowly laid down on the uncomfortable, creaky cot, deciding sleep would be the best way to calm his nerves. But this was not an easy feat. He found himself missing the soft cries of his baby girl, the painless kicks Lucy would send his way in her sleep, and even the light snores from across the hall. The only things he heard all night were various sounds made by other prisoners. He closed his eyes highly and willed for sleep to come and, though it took a while, he drifted off as the sun created a gliding shadow on floor of his cell.

The next morning, Ben was brutally awoken by a guard shaking the cage like metal bars. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by the sight of a disgusting looking bowl of porridge being placed on the inside of his cell.

As a child, he had never really had an appetite for that particular food, but as he had not eaten supper the night before, he gladly accepted the meal to settle his rousing stomach.

The sunlight had come through a window and shone straight on his bed, leaving it as the only warm spot in his dark cell. When he finished his bowl, he placed it back where he found it and sat back on his bed, legs stretched out and back against the wall. IT was like this that a guard found him an hour and a half later, ready to escort Ben to his hearing.

* * *

The pie shop was set to open at one this day and Nellie was making sure everything was in motion to open in time. She had two dozen pies already cooling on the counter and two dozen more in the large oven downstairs in the basement, yet it was only half past eleven. The minutes ticked away as she made herself busy sweeping up the floors. As she swept, she heard an odd noise outside, but a peek out the window told her she must have imagined it.

At noon she took the baking pies out and sat them on the counter to cool as well, before putting another dozen in to bake. It was nearly 12:15 as she was about to start getting the plates ready to serve, when she heard the door from an upstairs bedroom open and shut, followed by footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Oh, 'ello, Lucy, 'ow are ya 'olding up today?" Nellie asked upon seeing the sight of her tenant.

"I've been better, thanks to you," Lucy stated simply, leaning against the door frame.

Nellie let out humorless laugh. "Wot do ya mean by that?"

"I mean, I've thought about it a lot, and I blame Ben bein' taken away on you, Mrs. Lovett." As Lucy advanced toward her, Nellie took a step back.

"W-Wot?"

"I told you ages ago, when I married Benny that you should stay away, but you didn't." the two women were now circling each other around the counter. Lucy had a murderous glint in her eye. "He started to realize that he had feelin's for you. He's always had feelin's for you." Nellie shook her head.

"No. No that ain't true! He loves _you_! _You're _the one 'e's married to. We're just friends! Always 'ave been! Love, you're jus' a bit emotional at the moment! So much 'as 'appened, you jus' need some time to calm down! Trus' me! Please, Lucy dear, don't do anythin' rash! Let's just talk this out." But Lucy wasn't listening to the words, just her own thoughts.

"Now that he's tried to protect you from the judge, the judge decided to get back at him for it. I may never see my Benny again." Tears welled in the blonde woman's eyes. "I told you—I TOLD YOU!" She lunged at the baker who ran to the door, only to find herself unable to open it. She tried the door to the patio as well, but it wouldn't open either. She ran in between the chairs she had stacked and the tables, but Lucy was following her closely. She bumped into a stack of chairs on her way, sending them clattering to the floor.

Nellie wanted to run into her parlor, but there was nowhere to go from there, so she quickly decided to make for a dash upstairs, but Lucy wasn't far behind and she grabbed Nellie's ankle, making the redhead fall hard and let out a yelp of pain as she slid back down towards her attacker.

* * *

"Benjamin Barker, you have been charged with misconduct with a married woman, how do you plead?"

"Misconduct?" Ben questioned from his place before the judge. "When? With who?"

"_How do you plead_, Mr. Barker?" Judge Mason asked from his high seat.

"Not guilty, my Lord," he said quickly, "But who-"

"Judge Turpin," the Judge interrupted, "could not make it in to bear witness against you-"

"But why Judge Turp-"

"Silence, Mr. Barker, or you will return to your cell and we will hold court in a month instead." This effectively shut Ben up. "Now, as I was saying, Judge Turpin was to be in charge of this case as he was the one who brought it to the courts attention, however, he has fallen ill as of last night and I shall take over for now. If you please, Mr. Barker, you may now explain to the court why you should be deemed innocent rather than guilty of misconduct with a Mrs. Nellie Lovett."

* * *

Nellie turned herself over quickly and aimed a kick at Lucy's stomach sending her backwards and giving Nellie enough time to get to her feet and make a run for the basement. Being careful not to trip over herself, she hurried, the echo of Lucy's footsteps haunting her as she went. With all the force she could muster, she pushed the heavy door open and closed it behind her quickly, and locked it. She heard Lucy's screams of frustration from the other side. Nellie could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

* * *

Benjamin launched into an explanation of how he and Nellie had been friends from childhood. He didn't think it would work at first, but as he continued, the stern judge's face grew kinder. He went on to say that after he married Lucy, he continued to be a friend and a tenant, nothing more.

"My Lord, 'aven't you ever had a best friend? Someone you care deeply for, unromantically?"

"Never a female, Mr. Barker."

"See, but when we were growing up, I never really saw her as a female, per se, jus' a sister. Like a sister I never 'ad." The judge's face became expressionless.

"Very well. Jury, your opinion? Those in favor of conviction?" Nearly half raised a hand. "And those against?" Again, it appeared as though half raised a hand.

"Well, Mr. Barker. I suppose it's down to my say."

Ben gulped.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, the relentless pound of Lucy's fists stopped. Instead, she heard a male voice call to her.

"Mrs. Lovett? It's alright. We've taken Mrs. Barker away. We just need to ask you a few questions."

Nellie slowly unlocked and opened the door. A policeman stood there and she let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

**Alright! So how was that? Terribly awful? Not bad? Pretty decent? Let me know!  
**

**The next chapter may be up by, not this, but next Sunday. I have band camp all week this upcoming week and, well, I'll be fairly exhausted at the end of each day. Yaaaaaay go grizzlies! =p**

**But anyways, enough about me, how about you? Favorite color anyone? Mine's purple!**


	12. Chapter 11

At half past one, Nellie was sitting in her shop, staring at the mess the brief scuffle had caused. Chairs littered the floor, a table was turned over, and about twenty-four pies lied on the ground.

The police had had a few questions for her, and had left only moments earlier. They were the typical questions. Who was there? What time did this occur? What do you think caused this? Explain in full detail please.

AS it turns out, passersby had heard commotion and screams coming from the shop. After trying to figure out what was going on, a few brave souls decided to get a policeman. When the authorities arrived, more of a crowd had gathered just in time to see a crazed Lucy being dragged, kicking and screaming, to the back of the police car. Not long afterwards, the town was abuzz with talks of how the entire Barker family had gone mad, seeing as they had both been carted off in the last two days. How exactly they had come to the conclusion the _entire_ family had gone mad, Nellie wasn't so sure. AS far as she knew, the sane baby girl slept in her parlor, and the sane man, though she had no idea what he was doing at the moment, had just as much sanity now as he did years before.

At the end of Nellie's questioning, a policeman had tried to take Johanna to put her in safe custody for the time being, but Nellie would have none of that. She had never really taken care of an infant before, but she couldn't let the poor child be taken off to God knows where to be mistreated. Despite the fact Johanna was half Lucy's, she was also half Ben's. And until Ben returned, because she knew he would, she could watch her.

Moment's later, Johanna began to whimper. Nellie maneuvered around the mess to enter he parlor where she had Johanna resting in the crib she had moved from upstairs. She picked up the crying infant and gently bounced her up and down.

"Shh, shh lit'le one. Daddy' ll be 'ome soon. I promise ya, love. Shh, come on darlin'," Nellie cooed. Johanna's cry steadily got louder. "'No, no, come on now. Are ya 'ungry? Hmm? Let's see if mummy 'as a bot'le upstairs.'' Nellie jogged lightly up the stairs, holding the child to her. It didn't take her long to find a bottle, so when she did, she hurried back down the stairs to heat milk on the stove. Johanna cried the whole time. "Shh shh shhh. Almost done, love, almost." The baby fussed against her shoulder. Nellie managed to fill the bottle with warm milk with one hand. She moved to a seat facing away from the shop door. With a baby in one hand and a bottle in the other, she began to feed her. The baby suckled and Nellie smiled down at her. There was no denying that she was a very beautiful little thing.

" 'Appy now, aren't cha, Johanna?" she laughed. She heard the door bells tinkle. "Oh, sorry deary, not open today after all. Come back tomorrow. Slipped me mind to lock the door." When she finally looked up, she jumped.

"Wot happened in here, Nellie?" asked a shocked Benjamin Barker.

"Ben! You're back!" she stood, wanting to hug him, but unable to with the bundle in her arms.

"Yes, I-I'm free; it all got sorted out. But I think I've missed something. Where's Lucy? Why's Johanna with you?" His brows were furrowed. Nellie gave him a sympathetic smile and said, "You might want to sit down." She reached behind him to lock the shop door, and then led him to her parlor.

"What's going on?" he asked as he sat in an arm chair. Nellie took a seat opposite him and deflected the question.

"So ya got off, did ya?"

"Yeah the charges didn't stick, but I don't-"

"Wot were they?"

"Wot?"

"The charges, wot were they?"

Ben shook his head. "Doesn't matter. Just tell me wot's happened." Nellie took a deep breath.

"Alrigh'. Well, you must promise to believe every word I say." Ben nodded. "Lucy's gone to jail."

"Wot? They've got false charges on her to? This is ridiculous!" He stood up. "I can't believe-"

"Ben."

"She's done nothing-"

"Ben!"

"But that bloody Judge Turp-"

"BEN!" he stopped his rant.

"Wot?" Nellie prepared herself.

"Lucy _has_ done somethin'."

"Is that wot they told you when they came to get her? Because I can assure you it's not true." Nellie bit her lip.

"They didn't say anythin' like that. They didn't have ta."

"Wot then? Why did you let 'em take her?"

"I saw it 'appen meself."

"Saw wot?" Nellie could see his patience wearing thin. She looked down at the baby in her arms before she spoke again.

"She attacked me today, Mr. B," she said quietly. "Someone 'ad 'eard the shoutin' and they came and took 'er away." Ben slowly sat back down.

"She wouldn't."

"She did."

'Why?" his tone fought back and forth between shock and disbelief.

"Well, she em, she blamed me for you bein' gone.'

"No, absolutely not.'

"It's true. I don't know why, but she does. She, em, also metiond somethin' else." She looked up at him, but he was staring at the floor. "She said you'd been intereferin' with me and Judge Turpin because you care for me. She said ya cared for me as more than a friend." Ben stayed silent and unmoving. "Is it true?" There was a pregnant pause and several moments passed before he answered.

"Don't make me answer that now, please. I jus', I need some time to think." He got up to kiss and smooth the hair on Johanna's head before retreating upstairs. And that was the last Mrs. Lovett saw of him until later that night.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, okay, so I said Sunday and today is Monday and I'm so very sorry! But in all fairness, band camp exhausted me every day to the point where all I did was get home, eat and sleep. I suppose it's worth it in the end, but yeaaaah. I had this all written out Sunday, but I didn't get a chance to type it until today. Also it is a little on the shortish side because it's mostly dialogue. Sorry! Hope it lived up to your standards!**

**The next few chapters should pop up weekly now that school is starting. If it all works out, I'll write Friday and type Saturday. **

**My summer ends today and I go back to school tomorrow :( So in honor of summer, what's your favorite ice cream flavor? I love butter pecan :) **


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N; I'm Baaaack! So sorry for the long wait! I'd like to say it won't happen again but, well, my coursework hates me. I've actually been writing this in a mini notebook after all my tests for the last… eight or nine weeks, so… without further ado, Chapter 12!**

* * *

The entire day, Ben had sat in his room wondering where he had missed the signs of Lucy's irrationality.

_Why couldn't she trust me? _he thought constantly. _She should 'ave, I told her the truth! She had no right. _The questions were ceaselessly going off in his mind. _A good, fair person shouldn't 'ave, shouldn't 'ave jumped to conclusions. Maybe u made a mistake. Maybe Lucy wasn't quite the person I thought she was when I married 'er._ He lied back on his bed and covered his face with his hands. Ben let out a groan of frustration. _What's 'appened to my life?_ He loved lucy, he knows he did. _No, do. I still love her. I must. _

_Even after she attacked your friend?_ sounded the nagging voice in the back of his head. Ben couldn't answer himself. He had no answer. He remembered his first impression when he walked into the pie shop that morning. It looked like a disaster. Ben feared for a moment that his best friend had been the victim of a vicious robbery. He didn't know whether to feel relief or guilt when it turned out that it was his own wife that attacked her.

It was early afternoon when he got home and now the sun was slowly disappearing behind the skyline. He heard Johanna cry earlier that day, but only once. A mircle, be thought. Johanna usually cried out several times a day.

As he heard the clock chime eight, he got himself prepared for bed. After the usual routine, he headed downstairs. Mrs. Lovett sat on her couch with Johanna, bouncing her gently on her knee. The baby giggled with joy as the landlady ticked her and Nellie couldn't help but laugh along with her.

Ben cleared his throat to announce his presence but regretted it only seconds later when Mrs. Lovett's laughter stopped to see where the noise had come from.

"Mr. B, " she started, " anythin' I can hel ya with?"

"Oh, well its late, Johanna really should be headingoff to bed now." He could see disappointment flicker in her eyes.

"Alright'! 'Ear that johanna? Time ta go beddy-bye!" she cooed.

"Em. Just let me take 'er crib up first."

Mrs. Lovett gave a little nod and quiet okay. Ben moved to pik up the crib, and once it was in his hands, he headed for the stairwell. Nellie followed behind him silently with the cherub in her arms. Less than a minute later, the infant's bed was settled with the child nestled inside.

"Goodnigh' darling,'" the red-headed woman murmured before stooping to place a kiss on the girl's forehead. "Be'ave for ya father." She straightened up, looked to Ben and said "G'night Benjamin." before turning around and leaving to the door. Ben's heart had nearly melted at the sight of her being so motherly to his daughter, but his stomach coiled upon remembering what happened to his daughter's biological mother.

After the door closed behind her, Ben let out a long exaggerated sigh and fell back on his bed, grateful he had already changed into his bed clothes. Johanna's slight shallow breathing told him she was well on her way to sleep. He took her lead and followed her to dreamland.

* * *

Ben woke up the next morning and got himself ready for the day. When he returned from his washing, a quick rinse of the face, he saw Johanna stirring slightly.

_She must be hungry, _he thought. So he looked around his room for a bottle. Never having fed her before, he had no idea where it was. Ten minutes and a wide awake Johanna later, Ben found the bottle. His only problem now was where to find the milk. It wasn't until he saw empty milk bottles that he realized he had to pick them p from the milkman and leave his empty bottles outside.

He made a quick bolt don the outside stairs just in time to see the very man he was looking for pass the shop.

"Scuse me!" Ben shouted, trying to catch up to him, but the man didn't turn. "Scuse me! I need milk!" the man turned around now, and sighed.

"You need to leave your empty bottles out, lad." He replied dryly.

"I know, but I didn't 'ave time to. Please, just this once?"

The man thought for a moment and eyed Ben.

"Oh, alright, but only this once. And don't tell no one I did or I'll have loads more people asking me for a 'just this once'." He begrudgingly took the two empty bottles from Ben's hands and swapped them for two full ones.

"Thank ya sir, it won't happen again, I promise." The man muttered an 'mhm' under his breath as he turned away.

Ben dashed back up the stairs to his room. He took a bottle and filled it but soon realized something was a little off. The bottle was too cold. Was it usually cold?

Johanna was very awake now. She began to whimper. Ben pickedup his daughter tocomfort her, but when he tired to give her the milk, she refused to drink it.

"Are you not hungry?" he asked the small girl in his arms. Her whimpers began to grow steadily into soft rying.

"What do you want me to do?" his words became frantic as the cries did just the same. "Do you want your doll?" he scuttled across the room, trying not to jostle her too much to grab the rag doll she loved. After waving it in front of her trying to catch her attention he finally have up. At this point, Johanna's cry was fierce. Still, Ben didn't know what to do. It wasn't until about a minute later that he noticed an odd odor coming from her.

"You need to be changed!" he exclaimed, his voice only just audible over the whines of the girl. "oh no." he realized, that even his moment of triumph of figuring out what was wrong, he had no idea how to change a diaper. So he did what came as a natural instinct.

"Nellie!" he ran from the room with the child held tightly to him. "Nellie!"

He nearly crashed into his landlady at the bottom of the stairs."Wot on earth is the matter?"

"I- em, I need help." He had to practically shout. " I don't know how to change her."

"Ben, love, I aint never had a child meself, I know less than you do."

"Can we at least jus' try to figure it out? Please?" Nellie had to admit, Ben looked pretty desperate. She gave a sympathetic glance to Johanna.

"Oh alright, but don't blame me if the lit'tle one gets a rash' she led him back upstairs to the room he shared with just one other person now.

In the corner of the room, there was a shelf that contained freshly laundered diapers. She instructed Ben to lay the weeping child on the bed while she grabbed the cloth and the dry wipes.

"Ya don't know anythin' at all?"

"Nope."

"Didn' cha ever watch Lucy?"

"No, she always took care of her when I was working."

Nellie sighed. "Okay well, em, hold up her legs."

Fifteen minutes and a sloppy diaper later, Ben and Nellie found themselves laughing harder than the could ever rember. Ben was holding Johanna up by the armpits as the diaper cloth hung crookedly on her bottom.

"Tha-that cannot be right!" Mrs. Lovett said through gasps. Her hair had puffs of powder in them.

"Well, at least she looks better than the both of us!" he chuckled. Johanna giggled and opinted at her father's hair. "what? Laughin' at your father now?"

"I think she's laughing 'cause you look like a skunk!" Nellie explained. Ben raised a brow. "You 'ave a strip o' white in your hair!' she laughed. "Ya look like a skunk!"

Ben turned to take a glance in the mirror that hung on the wall behind him, "oh well, don't we make a good pair? It looks like you lost a battle with one of your flour bags!"

Nellie stuck her tongue out at him. "Least I don't look like a smelly animal."

"You know you wish you did."

"'Course not, I prefer to look presentable when I work, but if ya wanna look like that while you work, be my guest! It'll give everyone a laugh." Ben face grew somber.

"I'm not opening shop today. I've got some stuff to do." He put Johanna back into her crib where she sat herself up.

"Wot are ya doin' today then?"

"I," Ben rubbed his neck, "I think I need to go talk ta Lucy, ya know get some things straightened out."

"Oh." Nellie said, her face passive. "Well I'll leave ya to get ready then. Sunds like ya've got an important day ahead of ya. Ehm, will you need me to watch Johanna once you've gone?"

""Er, yes that be lovely, thank you."

"No problem." Nellie turned to leave and was almost out the door when he called her back.

"Wait, Nell?" She turned. "I was thinking maybe I could come talk to you later, after you finish working. And after I get back."

"O course. So, I'll see you later."

"Yes later." He gave her a small smile, a smile which she returned as he left the room.

Ben sighed. "I'm going to see your mummy today, Johanna. Let's hope this goes well."

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 12 is done! Hope you enjoyed it! Let's see, that took me about 3 months to get up (so sorry by the way) so hopefully the next one won't be as long of a wait! This was originally supposed to be half of chapter 12 but it got so long, I thought it could stand alone.**

**School just seems to loathe me. Except Spanish, I'm doing pretty well in that class. xD Sadly it's not even my favorite subject. I love Biology...all sciences really. xD**

**What was/is your favorite class in school? **

**Until Next time!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the long break! I won't drown this note out with excuses, just one announcement. This is the final chapter of Another Man Saw She Was Beautiful! It's been a great four years now, and I'm so thankful for all of you who have stuck around since the beginning and those who joined in just now. The story is rather short for having taken so long, and I do apologize for that. My only hope is that you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you all!**

* * *

The walk down to the jail was a cold one, despite the tepid weather. Each step Ben took on the cobbled stone path was one moment less that he had to think about what he was going to say, what he was going to ask. So many different scenarios passed through his head, but they all came to one conclusion, and it was a conclusion he knew had been coming for a while. The thought made his heart race. Could he really go through with it? As the jail entered his sight, his palms became sweaty and the nerves of his anticipated conversation got to him.

He entered the old building. The inside was dirty and even from the lobby he could tell it was crowded. It smelled of musk from the many sweaty bodies crammed into the cells.

The police officer at the front desk was not so young; his hair was receding and he had a slight pot-belly. The man looked up from the newspaper he was reading.

"Can I help you?"

Ben cleared his throat and approached the man. "I'd like to visit a Lucy Barker."

The officer put his paper down.

"Follow me."

Ben followed the man down the hall. The cells lined either side of it, each holding five or six prisoners.

"Here we are. Ms. Barker? You've got a visitor." With that, the plump officer left. Ben peered inside the dark cell until he saw Lucy's yellow hair come forward.

"Ben? You're out? Wha- why? How did ya get a trial so quick?" she clung to the bars, getting as close to her lover as possible.

"I'm not too sure, myself." He looked at his wife. Her hair wasn't the vibrant yellow it was two days before. One night in prison and she already had dirt in it. It hung limply around her face. She reached to touch him, but he flinched backwards slightly.

"Is it true? What Nellie told me? You attacked her?"

Lucy shifted her gaze to the dirty floor. "Maybe."

"Lucy, I must know. It's all I ask." He pleaded, "Just tell me the truth."

Lucy giggled madly; it was strange to Ben's ears. The sound was not sweet anymore. No, her laugh was more deranged than anything else. It was something he wasn't used to. "I did it, Benny, I did it."

Sadness washed over the barber. "But why, Lucy? Didn- Didn't ya trust me? Didn't you know that I would never betray you? There was no need to-"

The mad woman looked up at him. "O' course I trusted you, darlin'. I just didn't trust that, that HARLOT!" Her voice silenced the once noisy cell block.

"She's no harlot! She's my friend!" Ben gritted back angrily. "I've told you all this time-"

"Always defendin' her, you are! Always! I knew you loved her when I saw you two together, even before we was even married! You ALWAYS loved her Ben! You _say_ she was jus' your friend but I knew-"

"Stop! Just stop. All that time you 'knew' this, did you not stop to think that I had still chosen you?"

"Only because ya couldn't have her! She was already taken wasn't she? Forced into something she would have rather had with you." The blonde spat out venomously.

Ben stayed silent for a while.

"Nevermind that," he spoke softly, "it's not why I came to speak with you."

"Oh then, what should we be speaking of , Ben dear?" Her changed falsely sweet tone sickened him.

"With your behavior the way it is" he started carefully, "I don't think this family is going to work. I don't want you to have another tantrum, and instead of Nellie, you could lash out a Johanna. It wouldn't be fair to her."

Lucy glared. "Benjamin, she's my daughter too. You can't take her away from me."

"So you should want what's best for her shouldn't you?"

"And what does that mean?" she asked icily.

"No child should grow up with an abusive mother." He said objectively, willing the emotions that flooded him inside to leave him, and make this easier for him.

"So what are ya saying?"

"We-Lucy, we need a divorce."

She laughed. "And where do you think you'll get the money for that?" She asked sardonically.

"I'll find a way." Ben's tone was both hopeful and self assured, but a hint of worry could be detected.

"Sure you will." Bitterness coursed through her words.

"I'm sure Nellie would help me, maybe some other friends too…"

Lucy's eyes rolled, "And why do you think Nellie would be so willing to help ya? Finally realized she loves ya too, have you?"

"Stop that now Lucy." He glared at her. "I want nothing to do with you anymore. I don't even need your say in the divorce. If you ever are released, and that doesn't seem too possible, you are going to stay away from Johanna. Stay away from me. I'll keep her safe from you."

And with that, Ben walked away. Lucy screamed out of her cell behind him. "SHE'S BRAIN WASHED YA! YOU'LL COME BACK TA ME! MARK MY WORDS BENJAMIN BARKER! YOU LOVE HER FOR NOW, BUT YOU'LL LOVE ME IN THE END! SHE'S ALL WRONG FOR YA!"

Ben exited the prison with a quick thank you to the man in uniform at the desk. He never looked back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** 2 MONTHS LATER**

Johanna became a handful to take care of. She wasn't attention seeking when she cried, actually she seemed to do just fine on her own, but she frequently needed a diaper change or a feeding. Luckily, with so much practice, diaper changing became second nature to Ben and Nellie.

One month after Ben's talk with Lucy, Johanna caught a cold that lasted for a week. During that time, Ben and Nellie decided it would be best if they shared a room to keep an eye on her together, but when the week was over, Ben never moved back to his old room. Soon, a shared room became a shared bed. It was far too crowded for two beds in that small room after all.

So, on this beautiful Sunday afternoon (it had actually been sunny out), Ben sat on the floor in the parlor playing with Johanna as she crawled about, slowly.

"Ben, love." Called Nellie's voice from the pie shop. The click of her boots told him she was getting closer. "the post man jus' dropped this off for ya." She handed him the envelope bearing the address of the London courts. Ben opened it quickly, his eyes lit up. "It went through," he whispered excitedly. Mrs Lovett cocked her head.

"Wot was that dear?"

"It went through! The divorce! They accepted!" Ben got up, off the floor to give Nellie a sweeping hug as he spun her around. She smiled.

"Well I would have hoped they would, wot with amount of money they wanted." She laughed.

"Thank you so much. It wouldn't have been possible without your help." She told her through a smile as he put her feet back on the floor.

"Wot are friends for?"

Ben paused a moment. "Nellie, remember when you asked me if I had feelings for you?" She nodded. "Well, I think I'm ready to have that conversation now."

* * *

**There it is! Ready for the epilogue? It'll be up soon! Thank you so very much again! **

**In commemoration of this end, only just a beginning for the characters in our imaginations, who is your favorite character from Sweeney Todd? **


	15. Epilogue

The sound of seagulls and waves crashing woke up Nellie Barker. Well that and-

"Waaah!" came the wail from the basinet across the room.

"I suppose Toby's up." Said the gruff, sleep-heavy voice of Benjamin who lay beside her.

"I've got him," Nellie smiled, rising from her bed. She reached into the child's bed to pick him up and cradle him. The six month old whimpered in her arms.

"Hush love, mummy's gotcha. Nothin's gonna harm ya, darling." She kissed his head. The baby's cries hushed slowly. His brown eyes were open wide, and a small hand was being engulfed by a tiny mouth. "He's hungry, I think."

"Let's go make him his bottle." Ben said as he stretched and got up.

Down the small hallway, they could hear springs squeaking, and sure enough when they reached the end, a five year old was hopping on the couch.

"Johanna," Ben said in a warning tone.

The small blonde girl stopped jumping when she saw him. She scrambled off the couch and ran over towards him. "Good morning!" she beamed as she hugged his waist. Ben couldn't help but smile back at his angel and kiss her head. "Good morning, pet." She let go of him and turned to Nellie.

"Morning Mum!" "Morning love." She squeezed, rather, hugged, her mum tightly before letting go to stand on her tip toes. "Good morning Toby!" Then she turned to her father. "Breakfast?"

"Soon dear." He replied, making his way to the adjacent kitchen.

"Wot are we doing today, mum?"

"I'm not sure darlin', but why don't we keep daddy some company while he's cooking though yea? And then we can plan the day."

"Okay!" The girl skipped to the table in the kitchen, her mother right behind her.

They sat down at the kitchen table together. Johanna began to babble to her daddy about the sea shells she found on her window sill, while Nellie reflected on her life. Five years ago, she was a widow and her lifelong best friend began a relationship with her. Three years later, business was booming and she and her best friend got married. Now, she's living her dream. She had a beautiful seaside house and a wonderful little family, now complete with the addition of her little boy, Tobias. Nellie Barker got the happy ending she never thought she'd have.

* * *

**The end.**

**Now what do I do with my fanfiction life? Oh noes. **

**Well anyways, did you like the end of the story? Did you like the story as a whole? Any constructive feedback?**

**Thank you so much all of you! The reviewers, the favorite-ers, the alert-ers. **

ImmortalDarkPassion, Prats 'R' Us, Nellietodd, PureLove14, Prue27, Jocelyn H. Loved from afar, Bellatrix Nellie Le-Lovett, IDreamedADance, Belladonna Lestrange527, sailormoon1982, ToddLover13, xDazedandConfusedX, Lamia of the Dark, Artemis Vandelay, FellowEarthGirl, Scooter12345, so nice so smart, MrsMargeryLovett, Nala162024, Lady Nuit, TheDreamChaser, RubyNBj, Loveless-Forever-in-the-dark, Sarah, writer with ocd, ErisRocks, Marzi, SamanthaSavvy, haruko sohma, Zelos the Swordsman, puffmar, Bellatrix5982, Lobsters forever, Kelly Perry, PixieDreamer21, jackismysparrow2, myloveimfaithfullyyours, xlawa, xpandoralox, medusa750, Elvira, riceandchopstixs, KittyScarlet, layla, lina, haruko sohma, Reine de Lutin, Your Beautiful Regret, IcHa-IcHa-yaoi-KZ-style, PiratePrincess29, RubyNBj, What'sThePoint, Sepsis, suziequzie, kelpie, Twisted Ingenue, SSLE, 2011**, **BlueSpiritFire1**, **Lestrange Daughter**, **Melancholy Clockwork**, **mitchie.x**, **MK-LJR-BB**,** rain ravinlin**, **riotgirl777**, **Sa Satin Amoureux**, **ThreeBooksInTheFire**, **tigerPatronus**, **ToddLover13**, **VampTramp91**, **babyvfan**, **Bellatrix wannabe 89**, **Gloriana the Younger**,** greenwitch88**, **Grumblemumble**, **heatharrr**, **Helena Bright**, **iheartsweeneytodd**, **Jaded-Chaela**, **Lady Krystalyn**, **LadyCrow1313**, **MagicalSocks**, **medusa750**, **MickyinBoots**, **Miss Poisonous**, **moonbeard**, **1216**, **Ms. Rosemary Mees**, **PepperJammy**, **PHANTOMFLAME4077**, **PurpleMoon3**, **ReadyMadePhotographer**, **Sapphirefoxgirl**, **Shaggelmalove**, **Stargatecrazy**, **The-Rogue-One**, **the-sadisticalovett-nutcase**, **WildPixieChild**, **

**Couldn't have done it without you guys!**


End file.
